


Injured? I love you!

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: From a prompt list in my One Shots.53 & 76: Take your shirt off, I think you need stitchesBrett gets hurt and Nolan freaks





	Injured? I love you!

“You’re back! Thank go- are you bleeding??” Nolan’s elation quickly died at the sight of Brett’s white shirt slowly becoming more crimson by the second.

 

Brett shook his head and sauntered towards him, fumbling a few times which honestly scared the shit out of him because it was Brett. Smooth, suave, elegant Brett. He did not just simply trip over himself randomly... that’s only something he and Liam seemed to do on a regular basis.

 

“ ‘m fine.” Brett wheezed and then tried to play it off with a chuckle, but Nolan heard the pained tone of his voice.

 

Nolan dropped his controller and rushed forward to steady Brett who had begun to sway a bit.

 

“You’re not fine.” He snapped.

 

He assisted the taller boy to the couch where they both fell, Brett with a grunt and Nolan with a small squeak.

 

Once he had wrestled himself out from under the werewolf he stood and looked down at the boy with wide eyes. Brett’s eyes were duller than usual, the breathtaking twinkle missing, and Nolan felt his stomach in his throat.

 

“Take your shirt off.” He hurried, reaching down to tug at the hem of the mostly blood soaked shirt.

 

Brett huffed in annoyance but lifted his arms for Nolan to tug the sticky material away from him.

 

He gasped when he saw the cause for all the blood. A five-inch gash sat just under Brett’s pec looking angry.

 

Nolan pulled his lip between his teeth as he examined the wound. Seeing small traces of the yellow goop that Monroe had taught him to be wolfsbane.

 

He jumped when Brett’s hand flopped against his face, the movement not as gentle as the born wolf probably meant for it to be.

 

“You’re pretty when you’re worried.” Brett cooed. Eyes looking a little livelier than a few minutes ago.

 

Brett’s thumb found its way across his jaw to his mouth, where he tugged on Nolan’s lip, pulling it from its imprisonment between his fangs.

 

“I think you need stitches.” He whispered, voice wavering at the end. He couldn’t help the pout from settling on his face. Seeing Brett hurt like this... well quite frankly it scared the shit out of him.

 

He’d lost friends, even himself, during the war. But this, Brett being hurt, Brett being in danger... he couldn’t cope with. He’d only just found him. A beacon of light during the darkest night and it was way too soon for that to be taken from him.

 

“I’ll heal.” Brett grumbled. “But not if you keep looking at me like that.”

 

Nolan’s eyes flew up to meet his, finding not the beautiful glacier blue, but instead honeyed amber.

 

He licked his lips, Brett barely ever let him see the wolf side of him, knowing that Nolan (even though he tried his best not to be) was still minimally frightened of everything. His reactions had been changing though, the quickened heartbeat and dilated pupils wasn’t out of fear anymore... it was out of want, need, and love. Another reason why he wasn’t ready to lose the kid yet. He hadn’t told him he loved him.

 

“Like what?” He asked quietly, eyes held captive by the demanding yellow.

 

“Like you’re going to say goodbye to me.” Brett snarled. “You’re freaking my wolf out and it’s distracting me from healing.”

 

All the talking must have tired him out. As soon as the words were out his eyes shifted back and his body drooped further into the couch.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He yelped and climbed on to Brett’s lap. Straddling him and burying his head into Brett’s neck. Ignoring the slight groan of pain that escaped Brett’s lips when he pressed their chests together and the feeling of warm blood seeping into his shirt.

 

Eventually Brett’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and bowing his head to rest in the crook of Nolan’s neck. Inhaling deeply as Nolan did the same. He didn’t know what came over him, but before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth in a mess of syllables.

 

“Oliveyew.”

 

Brett stopped mid inhale. Freezing for a second and then slowly pulling back so that he could look at Nolan. Which he did his best to try and hide from, buried deep in the wolf’s neck and shoulder, but alas, Brett nudged at his head until Nolan finally looked up at him. Sheepishly.

 

“What was that?” Brett questioned, voice sounding more normal, and a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“I love... I love...” he stuttered, sounding a lot like Mr. Darcy from that Pride and Prejudice movie they had to watch in English lit a few weeks ago, “I love you.” He finally managed to get out on a barely there whisper before he was hiding again.

 

Brett just sighed beneath him. “You and Liam have the most interesting timing I swear.”

 

“Huh?” He asked, pulling back again to look at Brett.

 

Brett rolled his eyes but brought his hand up to cup Nolan’s cheek. “Liam decided to tell Theo that while we were being shot at, which as you could imagine made Theo freeze, and so he got hit. Theo was pissed.”

 

“Oh.” Was all he could manage to say in return. That was pretty stupid of Liam but he was more concerned with the fact that Brett didn’t say it back.

 

He went to scoot off of the wolf’s lap, not making it very far, when he was roughly pulled back into Brett’s embrace.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Brett rumbled into his hair, fingers digging into his hips almost painfully.

 

Nolan shrugged, out of words.

 

He felt Brett’s mouth at his ear, his cheek and nose nuzzling against the side of his head. “I love you too, Nolan.”

 

He relaxed then, a huge smile spreading across his face as he snuggled closer to his personal heater.

 

“Did you really doubt that?” Brett asked incredulously.

 

Nolan stayed quiet, again not being able to find the right words.

 

“Guess I’ll just have to prove it to you.” The wolf whispered and then he felt himself being pulled up to a standing position. Glancing down to find Brett completely healed and then having his face nudged up by strong hands.

 

“I love you.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to Nolan’s cheek. “I love you.” He said again, crossing his face to place another one on the other side. “I love you.” He murmured against the skin at forehead. “I love you.” He purred as his lips trailed over the freckles on the bridge of his nose. “I love you so much, Nolan.” He breathed right before placing a gentle kiss to his lips, licking and nipping tenderly, and then drinking from Nolan once allowed entry.

 

They kissed for what seemed like ever and milliseconds at the same time. Breaking apart for air and panting as Brett placed his mouth against Nolan’s forehead lightly.

 

“Brett?” He called out cautiously.

 

“Hmm.” Brett hummed, taking a step back so he could meet Nolan’s eyes.

 

“Show me your wolf.”

 

Brett’s eyes went wide before his brow creased in a furrow.

 

“I don’t want you to be scared right now.” He argued.

 

Nolan shook his head. “Show me, and then read me.”

 

His scowl deepened but he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again showing his animal.

 

Nolan’s heart jumped like usual, and he could feel his own eyes widen. But watching as Brett studied him, assessing his chemo signals and realizing what was actually happening, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

 

“Mine.” The wolf in front of him snarled and he shivered.

 

“Yours.” He nodded and then Brett was back. Pulling him into the tightest hug ever.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, loving the way the words tasted on his tongue.

 

“I love you too.” Brett growled back.


End file.
